


Kanye Not?

by corgisocks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, i also didn't edit it which is very unlike me but i kind of just wanted to get it over with, i remembered that the life of pablo was released on valentine's day and this happened, this was supposed to be funny but it's actually just a huge mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgisocks/pseuds/corgisocks
Summary: According to Phil, it's okay to cry as long as Kanye West isn't who you're crying about.(from a tumblr prompt)





	Kanye Not?

**14 February 2016**

Dan couldn’t help the tears that were cascading down his cheeks, staining his shirt, dampening his bedsheets. However, that was okay, for he couldn’t quite bring himself to care, either.

It was practically impossible to care when he’d been surrounded by sounds this ambient, this profound, this beautiful. It was almost as though they’d transported him into another dimension, one he’d longed to be in for as long as he could remember; one devoid of taxes and reasons to have existential crises –

– and also one which, of course, he’d just been so rudely evicted from by the mere sound of a door opening. 

“Ugh, nooooo,” Dan groaned, “get out _now_.”

“C’mon, Dan, it’s okay to cry,” Dan’s incredibly annoying boyfriend said brightly, ambling towards his– _their_ –bed, “you don’t have to hide from me!”

Dan removed his earbuds and pushed himself up off his mattress, looking up at Phil only to glower at him witheringly.

“Are you okay?” Phil asked, an unmistakably fond tone embellishing his words. “Why were you sat on your bed with your earbuds in, sobbing over nothing in particular?” 

“Oh, Philly…you wouldn’t understand,” Dan drawled, shaking his tilted head slightly and staring at the man towering above him with wide eyes.

Phil sighed, though a grin was beginning to spread across his face. “Should I be worried, Dan?”

“On your own behalf, maybe,” he retorted, “I’d be worried about anyone who refuses to appreciate the pure art that is The Life of Pablo.” 

“Oh,” Phil replied, “never mind, then.”

“Never mind _what_?”

“It’s never okay to cry over _Kanye,_ Dan. We've been over this.”

Dan shot a menacing glare at his extremely irritating boyfriend. “You know, Phil, I am still perfectly capable of ruining our _very important_ Valentine’s Day plans. You’d better watch your mouth.” 

At that, Phil gazed back up at him for a beat before practically diving onto the bed, knocking Dan over and falling right down with him, landing so close to him that they could each feel the other’s pulses coursing through their own veins. 

“I can and I _will_ ,” Dan muttered indignantly, squirming under Phil's weight. 

“Sure you will,” Phil whispered, grinning widely, “but that doesn’t mean I’ll let you get away with it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this mess of a fic!
> 
> Visit me on tumblr:  
> http://corgisocks.tumblr.com


End file.
